It's Not Funny
It's Not Funny is a scene, inspired by The Lion King. Transcript: The Smoking Crew: *Quint: Man, that worthless Squirrelsky. I won't be able to smoke for a week. *(Kentucky laughs) *Quint: It's not funny, Kenny. *(Kentucky just continues to laugh) *Quint: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE! *(Kentucky still laughs when Quint starts beating him up) *Cale: Will you quit it already? *Tim: Well, he started it. *Bullseye: Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the smoking list. *Tim: Yeah. I hate losing my smoke. *Quint: And if it wasn't for him and his friends, who stopped us in their adventures with Spy Fox, none of this would have happened. *Tim: Man, Stephen always wins. *Quint: And so do his friends. *Tim: Yeah. They like working together. *Bullseye: Man, does Stephen have a crush on Sandy! *Tim: I'll bet Robert has a crush on Tanya since then. *Quint: Yeah, I'm sure that Ruby, Dexter, Christopher Robin, The ZhuZhus, Tanya Mousekewitz, Cat, Dog, Coco Bandicoot, and The Penguins of Madagascar will be joining Stephen and his friends for more film spoof traveling. *Bullseye: And if Stephen and his friends are going to continue film spoof traveling, then we and Cale, as we will join The Meanies 80's, Manfred Macavity, Springbaky Plain, Chimpy Chump, Boar Twenty-Five, Teresa Pussy-Poo, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, Trevor Meowy Sr., and Trevor Meowy Jr., will get Stephen and his friends in Fox Prince's spoofs, some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs, and The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43), and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs since they like trains and boats. *Cale: Yeah. Don't worry, men. As long as we get The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, Mandark, Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's Baddies, Spydra, Boris, Mulch and Hummus, and The Greaser Dogs to join us, Stephen and his friends will meet more characters in The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Train and the Boat, and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs, as well as Dalmatian Tunes and Fox Prince's spoofs. The Meanies 80's: *José: Darn, those stupid heroes. I don't wanna hear 'Paulie want a cracker?' from them again or else. *(Zayne laughs) *Jose: It's not funny, Zayne. *(Zayne just continues to laugh) *Jose: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) STOP IT! *(Zayne still laughs when Jose starts beating him up) *Franklin: Will you cut it out? *Lloyd: Well, he started it. *Elmer: Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the slave list. *Ronald: Yeah. I hate losing slaves. *Elmer: Man, the heroes always win. *Ronald: Right. They're even getting more friends on their team. *Lloyd: Yeah. They love film spoof traveling. *Jose: You'll bet they like trains and boats best of all. *Elmer: They'll hopefully see Thomas and his friends and the TUGS Characters. *Lloyd: And speaking of which, King Julien, Morty, Maurice, Marlene, Phil, Mason, Spyro, and Sparx may also be joining them too. *Jose: And since Ruby won't mind Max being a prince since she is Max's sister, Coco Bandicoot is Crash Bandicoot's sister. *Franklin: Correct. Well, men, since Manfred Macavity, Springbaky Plain, Chimpy Chump have joined us, Boar Twenty-Five, Teresa Pussy-Poo, The Greasers, The Smoking Crew, Lionel Diamond, Trevor Meowy Sr., and Trevor Meowy Jr. will also join us too. And when we all team up with The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, Mandark, Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's Baddies, Spydra, Boris, Mulch and Hummus, and The Greaser Dogs joining too, we'll get Stephen and his friends for sure. We'll get them in The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Train and the Boat, and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs, as well as Dalmatian Tunes and Fox Prince's spoofs. The Greasers: *Bull: That squirrel and cat. They always beat the heck out of us. *(Bazooka laughs) *Bull: It's not funny, Bazooka. *(Bazooka just continues to laugh) *Eliza: Cut it out! *(Bazooka still laughs when Eliza starts beating him up) *Dim: Will you please stop it? *Bull: Well, he started it. *Eliza: Look at you guys. No wonder we're all losing against heroes. *Bull: Yeah. I hate losing my train of thoughts. *Eliza: The baddies always lose. *Bull: Man, I hate those heroes. *Eliza: They're nasty. *Bull: Cheeky. *Eliza: Tricky. *Bull: And man are they... *Both: Stupid. (Laugh) *Dim: Will you knock it off?! *Both: Whoops. Sorry. *Dim: Very funny though. But I'm certainly sure that we will get those heroes as long as we get our weapons ready. Category:Funny Scenes Category:Quotes Category:Scenes